Scepter 4's Masquerade Ball
by fu-fu-fu-fushimi
Summary: <html><head></head>Saru and Yata go to a Masquerade ball hosted by Scepter 4. And it ends up..into something more? I already posted this on my ArchiveOfOurOwn account.</html>


Misaki had been excited to go to the masquerade ball that everyone in HOMRA had been invited too. It was something fun and new for him, so being in a pretty damn nice tuxedo aided by a red mask, he was ready to go. He grabbed his mask, tying it on his head as he walked out the front door. Walking to the group of HOMRA members who were also attending this event, he smiled and waved to them. "Yo!" He said cheerfully at his comrade, Kamamoto. "Can you tell who I am?" He questioned, though it was obvious who it was. Given his short height, everyone could know who he was.

Across town, at the Scepter 4 HQ, Saruhiko Fushimi was getting ready. He dreaded doing things like this. He hated having to wear a stupid tuxedo, a mask, and act 'casual but professional' as said by Munakata. So it goes without saying that he wasn't looking forward to this evening, though that would change as soon as he was at the ballroom.

As it had been said, the two entered the ballroom. Saruhiko immediately noticed the chestnut colored hair of his old partner. His frown turned into a wicked smirk. He would make this night better than he had anticipated. Or at least keep him entertained for the time being. After a bit of stalking Misaki around the ballroom, he walked up to him. The room had dim lighting, so Saru knew Yata couldn't see his hair all that well. Even though he did slick it back and everything. Yata looked sightly confused as the slightly taller male captured his lips in a rough kiss. Driven by the spark of electricity from the kiss, Yata kissed back. The kiss was sweet yet passionate, Saru decided it best to get out of the view of onlookers. Quickly making his way towards his dorm, gently dragging the cute, dazed boy with him. Yata honestly hadn't been kissed like that before, so this was all knew to him. He wanted more, but he was hesitant for not knowing who the male was.

As soon as they got into the dorm, Saru slammed Misaki against the door, kissing down his neck, pulling the other's tie, jacket and partially his shirt off. He would have gotten the entire shirt off, if it weren't for Yata telling him to stop. He complied and stopped what he was doing. Misaki was a bit overwhelmed by all this, so he carefully removed his mask and looked at the other. "..You know I'm a guy right?" He was slightly worried the other might have mistaken him for a female. Not that he was feminine in any way, but still, some people take the shortness and slightly curved body into account before anything else.

Saru smirked at the boy. "Yeah, I know. My precious Mi~sa~ki~." He whispered into the other's ear. Alerting Yata of who his partner at the moment was. "Saru?!" He slightly flipped out, not that he was against the kissing and touching, he was a bit frazzled by the situation. After a bit of talking, Yata allowed the other to have his way with him. Soon, Yata was laid on the bed, fully nude. Saru kissed down the male's body, leaving marks all along the area of soft, smooth skin. All Fushimi could think about was Misaki, Misaki, Misaki. The way he smelled, the way his face heated up when he bit down on an area, the way he moaned out when he left hickies. Everything. But most of all he thought about how this was his Misaki laying on this bed, his Misaki making noises for him.

Saru looked around, he knew he had bought some lubrication and placed it somewhere. Upon finding it, he pulled the cap off and squirted some onto his hand. Misaki freaked out a bit. "..The hell are you gonna do with that?" He panted out. Saru only smirked and slowly inserted a finger into him. "Ahh..!" His Misaki's moans were precious and sounded like music to his ears. After inserting two more fingers, prepping him and adding more lube to his small hole, Saru looked at him. He did feel a bit bad that the other was so lost in this whole situation. Oh but Saru was wrong, Yata had wanted this from Saru for a while now. He affirmed this thought by rocking his hips backwards. "..Saru..More.." That was all that needed to be said. Saru lined himself up, putting more lubricant on his shaft as he slowly, carefully slid into the moaning male below him. "F-fuck.." Yata winced, it hurt, but not badly. Saru was gracious enough to stretch him before, so it was easier on him.

After a bit, Yata was used to it. When he nodded at his lover, Saru got the signal. He pulled out and thrusted back in roughly. This was Saruhiko, he tended to like being rough, not that Yata minded. He actually liked the pace that Saru set. Saru thrusted into him quite a bit. Yata moaned out loudly, as he was overcome with pleasure. "S-saru! More.." He was shy when asking for him, a simple fact that made Saruhiko smirk and pick up the pace of his thrusts. Yata reached down and started stroking himself in time with the thrusts. Soon Yata was spilling onto the bed and his stomach. Saru wrapped his arms around Misaki, pressing his chest into the other's back, thrusting quickly a few more times before releasing his load into the small male below him.


End file.
